


Slice of Life

by powerofsand



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, played demonheart hunters and must write about it, slice of life demonheart style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: This is a collection of various scenarios surrounding the lives of our favorite demon hearts.Back Alley Meeting  - Bright reunites with her disgruntled knight, much to her frustration.Bekka's Inn - Brash enjoys having his hair played with.I Desire Your Body - Down time in the Church of Ravage.A Brash Warning - Brash should really come with his own warning.Mysterious Bag - Bright has a mysterious bag that produces items of interests for her companions.
Relationships: Brash/Bright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Slice of Life - Back Alley Meeting

Bright was being herded. A hulking shadow dogged her every step, always staying just in her peripheral vision before vanishing all together if she dared turn her head to look. She stayed the course, drawing her dagger from its sheath at her thigh. 

It was time to weigh her options before passing through the dark alley ahead. It was possible to make it to the church before being caught, but luck hadn’t been on her side these days. In addition, Bright could always attempt to stab the ever-living daylights out of who dared to attack in the middle of the day. Going back to Ari would run her right into the sinister clutches of big shadow. Forward it is. 

Bright mentally prepared herself, and marched on. She was accosted as soon she entered the alley. He attacked her from the flank, barreling into her with overwhelming force. The wind was knocked out of her sails. As she lay there, crushed against the dirty shack and her assailant, gasping for air, He simply plucked the dagger right out her hand.

“Now that’s just embarrassing pussycat. I thought you’d at least but up some kind of fight. Getting soft being all shacked up with your new boy toy?” He was covered from head to toe in a black hooded cloak with a face mask on the lower half of his face, but there was no mistaken those mis-matched eyes and distinct voice. 

“Brash!” Bright choked, surprised. She launched herself at him, and he caught her with ease. She ripped down his mask and brought their lips together. 

“I missed you so much.” She cried, pushing her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Brash groaned returning her enthusiasm. His big hands gripped her bottom and drew her in closer. 

“You miss me, huh? That’s why you been visiting some other man’s room?” He bit down hard and when she recoiled, Brash grabbed her chin to bring her back to eye level. “You missed me so much, you found someone else to warm your bed while I left everything to follow after your slutty ass.”

“What the hell is your problem now?” She slapped at his hand, “And let go of me damn it!” She fell to her feet while gingerly touching her abused lips. 

“What the hell is my problem.” He mimicked, “My problem is that every time I turn my back someone is trying to stick his dick in you! First it was the goat, now this fairy bard!” 

_Fairy bard?_ Bright mouthed, “First of all you need to calm down. It’s not like that, the bard is a means to an end and not a sexy end at that.” She looks left, then right, “He wants spies in the church in exchange for safe passage on his boat. Second of all, you’ve been here long enough to get jealous, but you didn’t come see me first? You had to sneak around? Brash I love you, but you are the most frustrating man I have ever met in my entire life.”

With those words he seemed to deflate. “I love you too.” He didn’t seem happy about that either. “I’m not even mad at you, honestly. This whole situation is fucked up. I’m a wanted man now and someone as big and scarred as me, easily stands out.” He laces their hands together and leads her out of the alley.

“You’re still traveling with Ari…and some kid now?”

“It’s a long story.” She sighs. Brash searches her face and seems satisfied in whatever he finds there. 

“And you’re really not with anyone else?”

“Brash- “

“Alright I believe you. I’m sorry look, let’s meet up on the beach west of town. By those lovely little stakes. Bring Ari and we can all catch each other up on what’s going on.” He kissed the back of her hand and let it drop. “I have to get out of sight. I’ll see you soon.” He pulls his mask back in place and after one lingering look. He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cleaning up these drabbles some by fixing the spacing issues in some chapters. Will edit and add things at my leisure. Thank you for reading, please kudo and comment ^.^


	2. Slice of Life - Bekka's Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brash enjoys having his hair played with.

Her knight lived up to his namesake. He was rude, overbearing, and loud. If circumstances had been different, Bright never would have given him the time of day. He was the exact opposite of what she went for. Circumstances had them falling hopelessly in love. Here in their small clothes; grooming each in a small inn, in Ravage. This was a rare moment for them. Broken alliances and the threat of hunters forcing them to constantly be on the run. They could never stay in the same place for more than a few days.

“I should cut it and be done with it.”

Soft bristles glide gently through golden blonde hair, root to tip. Starting from hairs near his temple, toward the center and gradually over to the other side. Repeat.

“Don’t you dare. It’s so pretty!”

“Pretty.” Brash deadpanned, “Pretty enough that anyone within a 25 mile radius can recognize me. The only reason no one has turned me in yet is because I’d take their damn head off if they went squealing to that crier.”

“We won’t be here long enough for that. As soon as Ari arranges for us to join a cult we do a few favors and then boom. We are out of this piss pot with minimal decapitation.” 

Deft hands followed through with every stroke of the ornate brush, detangling, and delighting the senses. Brash exhaled, the chair groaning with their combined weight. He nestled between his lover’s thighs, bent forward with his head on the vanity and floating on cloud nine. Fingertips made lazy circles on his scalp. She applied enough pressure to the roll the skin, then lightly raked her nails through his hair, down to the ends and back up; pulling just a bit on the strands. 

Bright places the brush on the vanity and picks up a comb. She expertly parts his hair in the middle with the tapered end, the tip scraping along causing him to shudder. 

“Damn girl.” Brash’s voice is deeper than usual, “Who knew getting your hair played with felt so good.”

She separates his hair into three equal pieces and begins pulling the tresses into one big fancy braid, tying the ends with a purple ribbon to keep it from unraveling. 

“You love me, don’t you?” Bright whispers, kissing his cheek. 

“I shouldn’t, but I do,” Comes Brash's sleepy reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I love you Brash. There may be a pattern with these two love birds proclaiming their love for one another.


	3. Slice of Life - I Desire Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their party enjoys some down time in the dephs of the Church of Ravage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag for this drabble collection was bumped up to mature because of this chapter. I just can't help myself.

"I desire your body." A voice said from behind Brash. 

"You have got to be shittin me. Do I look like a damn cultist to you?!" He yelled while turning around. Bright stood before him dressed in dark red small clothes, the likes of which he had never seen. The bottoms were held in place by a thin string, a long strip running up the crack of her ass. The same straps barely covered her tits and was tied at the nape of her neck. Bright’s fiery red hair was braided up and secured by a black hair tie.

"You're staring. Does this mean you'll make an exception for me? Share your love with me, big guy."

"Where are your clothes?!" 

Brash went to throw his cloak over her but realized he was shirtless in only his breeches. They were taking some down time in the Church of Ravage because they had a beach. A fucking beach in a church with water and shit. 

"Don't be a prude Sir Bold."

"Ugh..." That fucking name.

"It's called a bikini. Ari's dressed like this too." She gestured to said witch, “And those doped up whores...but I digress." 

"In front of everyone? You kinky little shit."

"Oh yes. I love it when you talk dirty to me." She bit and sucked at the skin of his chest tasting the hardness of the muscles there. She loved his size and the strength contained in them. Her tongue flattened on the nub of one of his nipples before she pulled it into her mouth and sucked. Brash jerked into her hand with a gasp.

"Mm... easy. I got you." Bright gripped his length, bringing it to full attention with lazy strokes, “You're so big. I can’t wait to get you inside me." She breathed against his skin, “Or maybe I should get a taste first," Sliding down his body, mouth open and greedy.

"Fuck yeah, put it in your mouth." He carded his hands through her hair and pulled when felt plump lips closedaround him. She swallowed it down. Her could feel then little stub at the back of her throat. Bright didn't gag not once. Drool collected at the corners of her mouth and she looked up at him. 

"Good girl...swallow that dick." He used her hair to Bob her head up and down, tilting it to see the outline of the tip of his cock poke into her cheek. Obscene, wet noises took over the serenity of the sanctuary. No one paid them any mind save for Ari who tried to subtly move away eyes glancing back at them.

"Jealous?" Brash grinned, pushing Bright all the way down to the hilt on his cock and keeping her there until she finally gagged on his length. Ari made a disgusted sound but kept looking every now and then. He chuckled, sighing out in pleasure while pumping his hips in to Bright's face. She took it, swirling her tongue on the underside of it until with one loud squelch, he wrenched her off him; bringing them eye to eye. Bright was gasping for air and loving it. 

"Fuck me, Sir! I'm so wet right now...I need you." Brash eagerly tore the bikini bottoms right off Bright and lifted her up by her thighs and slid home. Bright jerked and threw her head back exposing the column of her throat to Brash's ministrations, while she rode him for dear life; snapping her hips back and forth.

"Oh gods... are you using your demonic speed. Shit...I'm not gonna last long like this Bright, fuck!" Bright continued to bounce, reaching down to caresses the point at switch they were joined and Brash exploded, flipping them over and pounding out the last of his orgasm until his hips stuttered and he fell on top of Bright

"Ha..." She patted his back, laughing breathlessly, “You had sex with a cultist."

"Oh my god do you ever shut up?"

"Only when I suck your-" Brash kissed her deeply and rested his forehead against hers. "You drive me insane, but I'm so glad I found you. I love you Bright." 

She hugged him close to her. "I love you too Brash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Achievement unlocked: Demonic Speed}


	4. Slice of Life - A Brash Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brash should really come with his own warning. Caution: Mild spoilers for Demonheart: Hunters

There really is no warning for someone like the White Knight of Scarcewall, but I felt like I should have disclosed a waiver or something to Sinallion. The bard had grown quiet and withdrawn in the face of Brash’s vulgarity, and his wandering hands whenever I came within arm’s length.

“I was under the impression it would be just you and the witch.”

“And my very special friend. I apologize, this was a recent development. I didn’t think I’d ever see him again...” My voice sounded pathetic. I had it bad. “We can share a cabin and he won’t be any trouble.” 

Brash was being cuddly again, crushing me against him. He also had a very arrogant smirk on his face as he addressed Sin. 

“Yeah, I’ll be real nice.” God, his voice was dripping with the promise of sweet naughty things.

“If you’re sure…?” Sin looked pleadingly at Ari who shrugged in response. 

“You get use to him. He’s mostly harmless when you’re doing him a favor.”

“Mostly.” Brash parroted before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He placed one large had on my butt to keep me steady. Ever since he’d eaten the Python’s heart, Brash was prone to various displays of his increased strength and stamina. 

“By the Gods, you two are like newlyweds.” Ari sighed, face palming, “Can you not go one day without pawing at each other?!” 

To this Brash slapped my bottom, hard, and laughed at my cry of indignation. 

“Yeah we probably could, just don’t want to. Now, pretty boy where should I put my things?”

“Right this way…” Sinallion looked so troubled I couldn’t help but call out to him from my folded over position. 

“I’m so sorry, he’s normally not this bad.”

“Hahahaha! I’m normally much worse.”

“Knock it off, Bold!” I get another strike to the backside for that. It was worth it. 

“Alright, you two are done. Get on the damn ship before he decides to throw us all over board instead.” Ari shouldered past us to join Sinallion on the deck, face scrunched up in displeasure. 

“I’d like to see them try…” I heard Brash mumble under his breath.

“When you all are settled, Bright please come see me in my cabin. There are some things I would like to discuss with you." He lips curled in a sneer. “Alone.”

******

In the end only one of them was tossed overboard and Ari made her displeasure known by lightning up half the ship with her lightning spells. Brash, who came right behind her, was cutting whomever left clean in half. 

“And this, Ari, is why I don’t do nice.” He spat while I tumbled into his arms, tired and dehydrated from hours under the relenting rays of the sun. 

“She should recover soon with her regenerative powers.” Ari responded, fretting over me as well.

“Then we have bigger fish to fry. Here comes twinkle toes now. Weapons up ladies!”


	5. Slice of Life - Mysterious Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright has a mysterious bag that produces items of interests for her companions.

This mysterious bag could produce something my companions would enjoy. It vibrated and shook and out came a roast chicken. It was still warm. Was someone hungry? 

“What’s that you got there?” Brash invaded my space, zeroed in on the poultry like a blood hound. “Chicken. You want some?”

“My bag…”

He was silent for longer than I’d like. Hunger seemed to win out though because he took the bird from me and went to town on it. Brash took a hardy bite of breast meat and did not stop until nothing but the skeleton remained. 

“That was a tasty snack.” He tossed the carcass and licked the juices from his fingers. 

“I had forgotten how much you could put away. Gods only know where you put it,” I said.

“It goes into maintaining my girlish figure, sweet heart. Besides that, was nothing, just a chicken.”

“A whole chicken. Ari and I could have split that and still have left-overs.” He shrugged, “It’s not like you two have much to maintain. You’re all tits and ass.”

“Brash!”

“That’s Sir Bold to you, your highness.” This startled a laugh out of me. 

“I can’t believe you just said that. You hate that name.”

“It’s not so much that I hate it. It’s the person to whom that name belongs to that I despise. He was your prison guard, remember.” I hummed, my memories of that time were hazy. I think I was still recovering from having my head separated from my spine. “Vaguely.”

“He was a waste of space. I heard someone poisoned the water supplies and killed nearly half the camp…him included.”

“Good?”

“So, let’s talk about this bag of yours.” I moved it before he could get his grubby hands on it. “What about it?”

“Where did it come from? I wouldn’t trust something that just appeared in your bedroll one day. It’s probably some cursed witch’s shit.”

“I resent that.” Ari chimed in. She was nose deep in a novel closet to the camp-fire, already dressed down for the night, in leggings and a leather strapped top. Her mage robes were folded neatly beside her with a crossbow on top. 

“Not every magical item is the result of a witch. I would say it’s an inferno item. Probably not malicious as it produced the most delicious black berry wine. Sweet…but not too sweet.” She smiled, “I wish there was more, but it only gave me a candle. Useless out here.” 

My amulet became warm against my skin, I didn’t have to look at it to know that it was glowing.

_"I told you to get rid of that thing. It is unwise to use something you do not know the origins of…especially magical items."_

“You still ate grapes from it.” 

_"I…was merely making sure it was not poison. As you are so eager to die from stupidity."_

“Look, I get where you all are coming from, but it doesn’t matter anymore.” I shook out the bag that had suddenly gone limp. “It’s depleted. No more gifts for you ungrateful misfits.”


End file.
